Sin tu sonrisa
by Little Idiot
Summary: Alzo la vista para poder ver al castaño que se encontraba entre las sabanas blancas, apretó sus puños aun mas fuerte, mirando el rostro "tranquilo" de su alumno. "Si tan solo hubiera visto ese auto, si tan solo te hubiera detenido". Short-Fic
1. Inconsciencia

_**¡Hola!.  
**_Este es el primer one-shot que subo a fanfiction(?) y el primer one-shot de KHR que he hecho, así que no se que tan bien me haya quedado. Probablemente Reborn me haya quedado Terriblemente OoC y el one-shot me haya salido MUY mal.  
Por favor díganme si les ha gustado o no, y en que debería mejorar, o si alguna palabra me ha quedado horriblemente redactada. La arreglare inmediatamente c:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni la serie ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente escrito son de mi invención. Tampoco hice la imagen de la historia.

**[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]**

-¿Tsuna inútil, por que no tuviste mas cuidado?.- Murmuro para si mismo, mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente, mirando al suelo. A pesar de lo que decía, sentía que era su culpa.

Alzo la vista para poder ver al castaño que se encontraba en la cama, apretó sus puños aun mas fuerte, mirando el rostro "tranquilo" de su alumno. "Si tan solo hubiera visto ese auto, si tan solo te hubiera detenido", se repetía el adulto mentalmente, castigándose por no poder hacer algo para evitar el accidente.

Había permanecido la mayoría de ese mes en la blanca habitación, esperando a que el castaño despertara de su coma en algún momento, a pesar de que los doctores dijeran que las probabilidades de que despertara eran bajas. Al principio, dijeron que el castaño era muy afortunado, solo se había quebrado unos cuantos huesos, no habría daños permanentes y seguramente despertaría del coma rápido.  
Pero ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente, desde que el castaño había caído inconsciente y los doctores ya no afirmaban que fuera a despertar cuando se les preguntaba.

Seguía mirando al chico, esperando a que abriera sus ojos y todo volviera a ser como antes. Para el los días eran grises sin la presencia de ese chico, y sabia que los familiares y amigos de el castaño también los sentían así. Pero sentía que los suyos se habían vuelto los mas oscuros, y el sabia perfectamente por que, quería al "Inútil Tsuna". Aunque se engañaba pensando que era un cariño paternal, dentro de el sabia perfectamente el tipo de cariño que era, y no pensaba aceptar ese tipo de cariño por el otro.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta al oírla abrirse, miro su reloj, confirmando que la noche ya había caído y que había llegado la madre del castaño a cuidarle. Se levanto con lentitud de su asiento, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Gracias por cuidar de Tsuna mientras no estaba, Reborn.- dicho esto, la mujer sonrió por pura cortesía, debía de estar completamente rota por dentro.  
Reborn solo paro por un momento a verle, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa parecida a la de la mujer y asintió. Antes de salir de la habitación, dirigió una última mirada al rostro de Tsuna y desvió la vista rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Sabia que probablemente, no volvería a ver la alegre sonrisa del castaño en toda su vida.

**[-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-]**

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor háganme saber si algo me ha quedado mal o Reborn me quedo OoC, se los agradeceré muchísimo.  
Y sin mas que decir, tenga un buen dia/Tarde/Noche.  
_**Att:**__ Little Idiot_


	2. Consciencia

**Yahoo!~  
Y**a que varias personas me han dicho que continúe la historia, además de que tengo en mente como continuarla, lo hare.  
**Infinitas gracias por sus reviews**, También para las personas que pusieron la historia en favoritas y para las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer.  
Por favor díganme como me quedo la historia. Y si debo mejorar algo, cualquier critica es bienvenida. También tomatazos y zapatazos(¿?).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni la serie ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente escrito son de mi invención.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Seis meses han pasado ya desde el accidente, seis meses en que nadie ha podido escuchar su voz, seis meses en que nadie ha podido ver sus ojos color caramelo, seis meses en que nadie ha podido ver su alegre sonrisa.**_

La madre del castaño se encontraba fuera de la habitación de este, hablando con el doctor que atendía el caso de su hijo. Reborn sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo a la mujer, el mismo doctor se lo había dicho antes de que ella llegara.

El asesino estaba acostado a lo largo del sillón, sin su sombrero, su mirada se había perdido en algún punto en el blanco techo de aquella habitación, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Seria un milagro que despertara", ¡pues el milagro tendría que ocurrir!, Tsuna tenia que despertar!, el no podía seguir durmiendo!, no podía darse el lujo de que le desconectaran de las maquinas que le mantenían vivo y morir así, _**¡No podía!**_.  
O como mínimo, que le dejaran ver otra vez esa sonrisa, esa alegre sonrisa, que había iluminado los días de muchos y que seguramente muchos querrían ver otra vez, así fuera por última vez.

El sonido de llantos fuera de la puerta saco al azabache de sus pensamientos, pero aun así no se levanto del sillón, ni hizo el mínimo intento por pararse de este. Sabia lo que iba a pasar, las maquinas que mantenían al menor con vida iban a ser desconectadas, el menor no podría volver a abrir sus ojos y tendría que seguir durmiendo _**eternamente**_.

Se quedo un rato mas acostado en el sillón, aun cuando la madre del castaño entro a la habitación y sabia que ya podía ir a descansar.  
Por fin decidió sentarse en el sillón, con lo que pudo ver a la mujer al aun llorando y con los ojos hinchados y rojos, le extendió un pañuelo, era lo mas que podía hacer. Ella vio el pañuelo que le extendía y lo tomo, tratando de secarse las lagrimas que salían a montones de sus ojos.

-Cuando?.- pregunto el asesino en un susurro cuando la madre de el castaño dejo de llorar, ya entrada la noche. La mujer solo lo miro por un momento e hizo un intento por hablar

-Mañana por la tarde.- dijo en un hilillo de voz, continuo –Podrias...- El asesino asintió, ya sabia lo que quería pedirle. Nana agradeció, sabia que no podría seguir hablando sin que se le quebrara la voz y empezara a llorar.

El azabache se paro del sillón, saliendo de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, dejándola sola con su hijo, para que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera.

Se dirigió a un apartamento con lo estrictamente necesario para vivir en el que se estaba quedando desde el accidente, el solo poner un pie en la residencia Sawada le acordaba cuando el chico seguía consciente.  
Se fue directamente a su habitación, y cambiándose de ropa por una pijama lo mas rápido que pudo, se acostó, sabiendo que mañana seria un portador de muy malas noticias para los conocidos de el castaño.

* * *

Todos los conocidos de él joven Vongola se encontraban en la habitación de este, esperando a que llegara el doctor y desconectara la maquina que le mantenía con vida. Y definitivamente nadie quería eso, harían todo lo que fuera posible por evitarlo, pero todos los que estaban allí sabían perfectamente que no podían hacer nada.  
Bueno, no todos se encontraban allí dentro, afuera estaba el tutor del castaño, esperando a que lo desconectaran y cuando todos hubieran salido podria entrar el a verle por ultima vez., despedirse de el.

Miro su reloj, dándose cuenta que pronto desconectarían al chico, suspiro, mirando a algún punto del pasillo en frente suyo y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos lentamente, esperando que nadie l molestase.

Y así habría estado por un buen rato mas hasta que le hubieran dicho que ya habían desconectado al paciente, de no ser porque de un momento se oyeron gritos de alegría provenientes de la habitación del castaño. Entro rápidamente a esta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a todos los allegados del castaño abrazándole, aunque Tsuna estaba totalmente confundido y medio dormido.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, con la intención de ir a informarle al doctor que el castaño había despertado y de esperar a que todos salieran para poder verle.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que todos salieran, ya que el doctor pidió que todos salieran de la habitación para poder revisar al chico. Pidiendo que se quedara afuera la persona que le haría compañía por la noche.  
Claro, como el bueno tutor que era, se ofreció para cuidar a su estudiante, poniendo como excusa que Nana necesitaba descansar (y en verdad lo necesitaba). Claro, al principio la madre del castaño no quería, pero su esposo le convencido, diciendo que estaría en buenas manos si era Reborn el que le cuidaba.

Entro en la habitación tan pronto como terminaron de hacerle los exámenes correspondientes a el castaño.

-Por fin despiertas, Inutil Tsuna.- Susurro cerca de el castaño para que este pudiera oírle, tomando el mentón de este para darle un suave beso en los labios, dejándole en un pequeño shock.

El azabache sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de sorpresa del castaño y como sus mejillas se empezaban a enrojecer, sentándose en el sillón e ignorando todas las preguntas que su impresionado alumno le formulaba. Aunque al poco tiempo callo dormido el menor, con un pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente, había extrañado esa sonrisa.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Lo hice bien?!, Por favor díganme como me quedo, denme su opinión, por favor!.  
Y bueno, si lees esto es por que has leído todo esta parte.  
Te agradezco muchísimo el haber tomado parte de tu preciado tiempo para leer este fic!  
Muchísimas gracias!.  
Tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche todos ustedes!~  
_**Att:**_Little idiot


End file.
